Vous avez un message
by Shela-shela
Summary: Principe de vous avez un message. Harry reprend la boutique de livre de sa mère, the shop around the corner, il discute via le net avec un mystérieux inconnu et sa vie va être chamboulé par l'apparition dans le secteur d'un supermarché de la culture...HPD
1. Chapter 1

**Vous avez un message...**

_Objet:vous avez un message_

_à: London175_

_de: Shopboy_

_Ouvrir les yeux, ce matin encore pour tomber dans la banalité affolante de ma vie..._

_Il se lève, m'embrasse et va se préparer, je fais semblant de dormir. _

_Je fais semblant de ne pas penser à vous. _

_Je l'entend pester contre la cafetière et je me retiens de pester moi-même pour qu'il se dépêche. _

_Un dernier baiser d'au revoir et il part pour sa journée de travail. _

_J'attends quelques minutes, que le son de la porte d'entrée que l'on ferme à clef me parvienne._

_Il n'est que 7 heures, et pourtant je suis parfaiement conscient, parfaitement éveillé._

_Je saute de mon lit, et accoure à la fenêtre, vérifiant que son ombre rejoingne bien la voiture, qu'il n'a rien oublié, et qu'il peut partir._

_J'attend encore un peu, le soufle coupé, puis, ny tenant plus, je m'élance vers mon ordinateur._

_Il n'aime pas la technologie, Lui, et vante fièrement les mérites de sa machine à écrire. _

_Moi, j'allume tous les jours cett carcasse métalique de technologie moderne, le coeur battant, le souffle coupé._

_Les quelques minutes que l'ordinateur s'approprie sans pudeur pour démarrer me semblent durer des heures, et puis, comme dans un rêve, ce petit message apparaît sur mon écran et la journée me semble plus belle. Je frissone_

_« Vous avez un message »_

_J'ai un message... Un message de vous..._

_Vous savez, j'aime bien commencer comme si je vous parlais en tête à tête, comme si nous étions de vieux amis, face auxuels les petites véritées de la vie sont les plus importantes..._

_Pourtant, vous ne savez pas comment je m'appelle ni quel métier j'exerce, moi-même, j'ignore tout de vous._

_Mais ce silence ne rend la conversation que plus attrayante et mystérieuse._

_Vous êtes London 175, et chaque matin, avant de faire quoique ce soit, je lis vos messages..._

_Intriguant, n'est-ce pas? Mais ca me suffit._

_Que vous soyez seul ou pas, que vous exerciez tel ou tel métier ou encore que vous vous appeliez par tel ou tel prénom importe peu, et n'ajouterais rien à nos échanges._

_C'est étrange n'est-ce pas?_

_De se trouver là, alors que nous nous sommes rencontrés sur un forum de discution ou nous n'étions jamais allés ni l'un, ni l'autre..._

_C'est sans doute ce que l'on peut appeler une « heureuse coincidence »..._

_Quelle est votre saison préférée? Moi, j'adore le printemps, ou plutôt le début du printemps, c'est comme l'aube, tout se réveille, et s'épanouit petit à petit, tout renait, pour devenir aussi beau que l'année précédente..._


	2. Chapter 2

_sujet : benkleys_

_à : Shopboy_

_de : London175_

_Benkleys est mon chien. Il aime aussi se promener dans les rues de Londres. La différence entre lui et moi c'est que lui adore manger les restes de beignets sur la route, et que moi, je préfère les acheter..._

_Il aurait pu faire carrière dans une fameuse équipe sportive, mais il a préféré rester avec moi, pour pouvoir passer 18 heures par jour à dormir sur un énorme coussin de la taille d'une chambre à air à dormir comme un bienheureux..._

_Je dois avouer que la même routine s'est peu à peu intalé dans ma vie, sauf que dans mon cas, benkleys aussi est impatient d'entendre vos messages..._

_C'est vrai que nous ne savons rien l'un de l'autre, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression de vous connaître depuis toujours... Je suis désolé pour ce cliché plus grand que big ben, mais je ne trouve pas d'autre mots pour décrire cela... Peut-être parce que je n'ai jamais tenté de me l'expliqué, que cette relation est venue comme ça. Je vous connais bien sans pourtant connaître une chose aussi élémentaire que votre prénom, ou même votre nom de famille... Mais vous avec raison, vous êtes shopman, et c'est peut-être sufisant, après tout, c'est nous qui avons établi cette base d'anonymat, alors autant la respecter..._

_Vous m'avez demandé quelle était ma saison préférée... Je vous répondrais sans conteste l'automne, c'est la saison des livres, des cahiers et des feuilles qui virevoltent dans tous les sens... La saion des rentrées scolaires ou les chères petites têtes blondes de nos voisins se ruent sur les cartables, les trousse et autres materiels scolaire... Avez-vous des enfants? Moi je ,'en ai pas._

_Si j'avais votre adresse, je vous enverrais bien un bouquet de crayons fraichement taillés... J'ai toujours adoré leur parfum, et celui des pages des livres qu'on a pas ouvert depuis longtemps, l'odeur de vieux papier qui fait tous le charmes de ces ouvrages d'un autre temps..._

_J'aime particulièrement l'automne à Londres. _

_Ce n'est pas l'été, ce n'est pas l'hivers, le paysage se décolore peu à peu alors que la température baisse. J'ai l'impression qu'on passe le décor à la javel, c'est peut-être bête, mais j'aime ça..._

_C'est comme si on lavait les couleurs du ciel et de la terre, pour que le printemps puisse revenir, plus resplendissant encore que le précédent. Vous avez dit aimer le printemps, je vous proposerais bien une promenade printanière dans un parc que moi et benckleys aimons particulièrement, si je n'étais pas aussi certain d'essyuer un refus..._

_Objet: _

_à: London175_

_de: Shopboy_

_En effet, vous pensez juste. Mais ne le prenez pas mal. J'aime bien ses discutions avec vous qui font le charme de mes journées sans vous. Peut-être que l'anonymat fait tout, ou est un élément important de notre relation. C'est bien sûr assez étrange de dire cela, mais je suppose que c'est d'actualité, et c'est ce que je pense._

_Vous décrivez si bien l'automne dans votre message. Moi, ce que j'aime en cette saison, c'est le moment ou les arbres ont encore des feuilles vertes, que certaines sont jaunes et que d'autres sont orangées. J'aime cette diversité. C'est comme un tableau, toutes ses couleurs qui se mélangent pour former cette couleur d'automne que j'aime tant. _

_Comme un arc en ciel de saisons ; le vert pour le printemps, le jaune pour l'été, l'orange pour l'automne et les branches couleur cuir pour l'hivers._

_C'est la saison de toutes les autres saisons..._

_J'ignorait que vous aviez un chien. Comment est-il? Etrangement, je vous verrais bien avec un gros chien, affectueux et un peu pataud..._

_Ne m'en voulez pas de faire dans le stéréotype, mais, pour dire vrai, je crois que c'est ce genre de chien que j'amerais avoir si j'en prenait un. Mais c'est impossible. Albus, mon chat serait bien furieux si j'adoptait un nouveau compagnon, si gentil soit-il..._

_Je pense qu'il serait alors affreusement incorrect avec lui! _

_Il est tellement étrange! Parfois j'ai la très nette impression qu'il peut me décripter comme un décodeur. C'est un angora. Il est très câlin et doux. Il attend aussi avec impatience vos messages, mais ce n'est pas pour la même raison que moi : lorsque je lis, je lui donne à manger..._

_J'aurais mieux fait de l'appeler roublard, mais lorsque j'essaie de l'appeler ainsi il m'ingore tout simplement. Alors il s'appelle toujours Albus._

_C'est étrange n'est-ce pas?_

_Mais dire que c'est là la seule chose étrange présente dans ma vie serait vous mentir : il faut croire que j'attire vraiment l'étrange..._

_En ce moment, je lis encore une fois Orgueil et préjugés, cette merveilleuse oeuvre de Janes Austeen qui me fait pleurer comme une madelaine dès que je le lis... Connaissez-vous ce livre? L'avez-vous déjà lu?_

_C'est de loin mon auteur préférée..._

_Elle exprime si bien ce que je ne pourrait mettre en mots...  
C'est comme si elle nous comprenait sans nous connaître. Et j'aime cela. J'aime ce livre, parce que je l'ai tellement lu qu'il s'apparente à certains moments de ma vie. Des moments plus ou moins importants. Plus ou moins joyeux. Plus ou moins précieux à mes yeux. Ce livre, c'est un peu une partie de moi-même._

_Et vous quels livres aimez-vous? Aimez-vous lire?_

_J'aimerais tellement en savoir plus sur vous. Je me demande quelles seront vos réponses, et je ne peux m'empecher de les imaginer par avance._

_Ma curiosité me perdra un jour, je crois bien..._

Drago Malfoy avait bien évolué. Il avait enfin pu regagner sa place auprès des moldus qu'il haïssait tant. Son père aussi. Ils avaient bâti, avec ce qui restait de leur fortune, un empire du livre à prix cassés. Il avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour être heureux.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Alors comment expliquer ce manque dans sa vie? Comment exliquer que ce qu'il faisiait, que tout ce qu'il possèdait ne le rendait pas heureux?

« Il faut se contenter de ce que l'on a » Aurait dit Lucius Malfoy. Mais lorsque ce que l'on a ne vous suffit pas, ne vous suffit plus, où aller chercher ce qu'il vous manque?

Il ne le savait pas.

Pourtant des choses aussi simples que des discutions avec un parfait inconnu, dont il ignorait tout jusqu'au nom, lui rendaient le sourire...

Etait-il devenu fou? Son père le soupçonnait fortement.

Lui ne savait plus très bien. Que manquait-il à sa vie, alors qu'il avait déjà presque tout?

Il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, un chien, un bel appartement, quelques amis proches en qui il avait une totale confiance, une foule de connaissances, un travail qui gagnait plutôt bien, un sens inné des affaires, il était respecté pour ce qu'il était et pour ce qu'il faisait, et il avait même des beaux-frères et des belles-soeurs qui auraient largement pu être ses propres enfants.

Le tableau n'était-il pas sencé être complet?

Apparamment, non. Alors il cherchait.

Harry avait repris un magazin que tenait sa mère, plus jeune. Un magazin qui avait appartenu à sa grand mère avant elle. « The shop around the corner » était un modeste magazin de livres qui ne dégageait pas un grand bénéfice, mais qui arrivait à payer ses employés et ses factures d'élécticité.

Il y régnait une bonne humeur générale, et une impression d'être à sa place, chez soi. Il adorait les enfants et s'y connaissait à présent en livres pour enfants. C'était sa vie, la vie dont il avait toujours rêvé. « The shop around the corner » était à présent sa maison et ses employés sa famille.

Il était heureux et ne s'était jamais senti autant à sa place.

C'était presque décembre, et il était temps de mettre les décorations de noël dans la boutique.

Il fallait faire bien, les gens achetaient moins de beaux livres quand ils ne les trouvaient pas à prix coutants. Et lui n'était plus riche. Il avait donné toute sa fortune, en ne guardant que le strict nénéssaire, pour la reconstruction des bâtiments publiques après la guerre.

Et les affaires n'allaient pas tellement en ce moment. En réalité, cela faisait un petit moment que les affaires autrefois florissantes de sa mère se dégradaient. Mais il ne s'en faisait pas trop, un petit coup de collier et son commerce allait repartir, après tout, il n'avait pas de concurent direct dans les environs, et puis, une petite librairie comme la sienne était bien plus agréable et chaleureuse que ces boutiques dans lesquelles on vous vendait des livres au kilo...

Un jour, il était allé dans un magazin du genre et on lui avait affirmé que « Le rouge et le noir » était un roman de Molière!

Tétanisé, il s'en était allé avec une bien piètre opinon des boutiques de ce genre, au plutôt de ce que l'on devrait nommer les « supermarchés » de la culture.

Ce jour-là semblait comme tous les autres aux yeux de Harry. Il avait rejoint sa boutique dans laquel il trouva, à son grand étonnement, ses employés dans une surextitaion telle qu'il ne pût décemment pas l'ignorer et qu'il leur demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« Ce qu'il se passe! Ce qu'il se passe! » S'étouffa Katty, une jeune étudiante en droit qui faisait ce petit travail en mi-temps pour financer ses études, « Ce qu'il se passe, c'est que le magazin qui fait l'angle du paté a ouvert! Ne me dis pas que tu n'est pas au courant!Il y a des publicités placardées partout en ville! On se croirait...on se croirait... à la foire fouille!! »

Harry posat ses affaires avac calme en répondant « Eh bien, qu'est-ce que cela peut me faire, à moi, qu'ils ouvrent une boutique là-bas... C'est bien là où il y avait des travaux? Je n'ai pas vu les affiches, non... Je me demandait à quoi allait servir ce bâtiment, il est en travaux depuis un an bientôt... Je devrais peut-être aller y faire un tour...histoire de leur dire qu'ils ont les amitiés de la boutique... »fini pensivement le survivant.

« Surtout pas! » S'écrièrent en même temps Katty et Josh, un étudiant de fac, qui faisait ce petit boulot faute de mieux « Tu ne sais pas qu'ils sont nos concurents directs? » Lança Josh, incrédule « Les entreprises Malfoy fleurissent partout, même ici, c'est déséspérant, c'est à se demander si toutes les petites boutiques comme la nôtre ne vont pas bientôt être englouties par de pareils monstres de la finance! »

« Ne dit pas ça! » S'écria Katty « Ce serait trop affreux. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans la boutique? Je t'interdit de dire des choses pareilles, Josh, tu m'endends? »

« Il faut bien dire ce qui est. Des entreprises comme Malfoy mangent des boutisques comme la nôtre tous les jours entre leur petit déjeuner et leur repas de midi... » Puis, sous le regard incrédule de Betty, une vielle employée qui était en retraite, mais s'occupait de la comptabilité par amitié pour Harry et par amour pour la boutique où elle avait travaillé des années durant, et qui venait de renter, Josh s'expliqua inutilement par un simple « En encas »

La vielle femme secoua la tête, signe qu'elle ne cherchait plus à comprendre les propos du jeune étudiant, et se tourna vers Harry, qui était resté muet de stupeur sous la nouvelle en lui demandant si il allait bien, et s'il voulait s'assoir, car il avait l'air pâle.

Harry hocha la tête et s'assis, choqué. Malfoy... Ce nom semblait venir d'outre-tombe. Depuis qu'il avait laissé tombé le nom de famille de son père pour prendre celui de jeune fille de sa mère et s'installer dans le Londres moldu, en fait. Sans sa cicatrice, personne ne le reconnaissait...

_Objet: Une nouvelle dans ma vie!_

_à: London175_

_de: Shopboy_

_Il me semble que le passé me rattrape malgé moi. Je m'explique. Il y a quelqu'un dont je me suis éloigné. Quelqu'un qui occupait une partie importante de ma vie. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que j'ai le plus voulu fuir en refaisant ma vie ici : lui, ou ma vie en général._

_Il s'est en quelque sorte installé près de chez moi, mais il se peut très bien qu'il ne soit presque jamais chez lui... Comment dire... c'est une sorte de ... résidence secondaire?_

_Aidez-moi, je vous en prie. J'ai besoin de conseil, je ne sais pas quoi faire._

_Renouer en toute amitié me semble difficile, nous ne nous sommes pas quittés en très bon termes, et pourtant, j'ai envie de le revoir. D'un autre côté, je ne supporterais pas de me battre à nouveau avec lui._

_Certains le pensent monstrueux. Et moi, j'ose espérer qu'il est bien tel que je le voyais autrefois..._

_Pourtant, malgré tout ce que je peux penser, je sais parfaitement que si je le vois, il sera désagréable, et ... odieux... et je ne saurais pas quoi répondre sur le coup... Vous est-il arrivé de ne rien dire sur le coup et de trouver mile réponses d'y répondre plus tard? On peut clairement dire que je suis un roi en la matière... Comme j'aimerais dire toutes ces chose à la bonne heure, et enfin clore la conversation de manière théâtrale et démesurée... une sortie réussie..._

_J'espère avoir bientôt de vos nouvelles_

_Votre ami en détresse_

_Shopboy_

_sujet : benkleys_

_à : Shopboy_

_de : London175_

_Votre ami doit être quelqu'un de complexe. Mais si vous essayez de vous mettre à sa place, agiriez-vous différement? Moi-même, je suis assez prompt à dire des choses horribles et odieuses sans y penser. Vous me parliez de trouver les mots justes aux bons moment, mais ce n'est pas nécéssairement une bonne chose. Tenez, par exemple, lorsque je parle, les mots viennent d'eux même, peut-être l'ai-je hérité de mon père, qui a, lui aussi une très bonne répartie... Toujours est-il que lorsque je dis ces choses si tranchantes que je pense sur le coup, même si, dans les premiers temps je me sens, il fait bien le dire, un peu fier de moi, je fini par en souffrir. Une fois que la colère est passée, et que les choses sont dites, il ne retse qu'un grand vide. Du vide et de la tristesse d'avoir proféré des paroles si blessantes sans réellement en mesurer les dommages._

_Je suis néemoins sûr que, avec un peu de volonté, vous parviendrez à dire les choses plus en temps et en heure... J'ai une idée : de mon côté, je tente de ne pas dire les réparties qui me viennent à l'esprit, et du vôtre, vous essayez de les évacuer, au contraire..._

_Mais si ne voulez pas croiser votre ami tout de suite, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux ne pas chercher cette rencontre? Après tout, si, comme vous le dites, il s'est installé à côté de chez vous, les chances sont fortes pour que vous vous croisiez dans un proche avenir, non?_

_Vous m'aviez parlé d'un livre de Jane Auteen, « Orgueil et préjugés ». Je dois avouer que je ne l'ai pas lu. J'ai bien tenté de le commencer, mais je ne lui trouve pas d'interêt. Aucun. Tout le monde me parle de ce livre tel un chef d'oeuvre, mais je ne parviens pas à comprendre... Peut-être pourrez-vous m'expliquer, qui sait?_

_Pour mon chien, je dois avouer que vous avez vu juste. C'est un bon chien, un peu pataud mais terribelement attachant, malgré sa manie de manger les restes sur les trottoirs, cela va sans dire._

_En espérant avoir été de bons conseils_

_London175_


	3. Chapter 3

Harry était invité à un cocktail en l'honneur d'un anniversaire. Etait-il utile de préciser que c'était une personne qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas? Aucune des personnes qu'il fréquentait n'aurait ne serait-ce que songé à faire un cocktail pour son anniversaire...

évidemment, c'était son charmant petit-ami qui l'y avait invité. Forcé aurait plutôt été le mot juste. Harry se souvenait de là de ses suppliques...

« Je t'en prie, Harry, c'est une soirée très importante pour moi! Je te promet qu'il n'y aura pas trop de monde. Ce photographe est définitivement trop reconnu par la profession pour que j'ose décliner son invitation. Tu sais à quel point mon métier est important pour moi! Tu te rappelles, c'est comme ça qu'on était devenu proches dans le temps! Notre passion pour notre travail nous a rapproché, je veux dire : on se comprenait entre accro du boulot! Et puis je t'assure que tu vas t'y amuser à cette fête, tu verras, tu me remercieras à genoux de t'y avoir trainé de force! »

Rien que d'y penser, Harry fulminait, il imita dans une mimique grotesque ce que lui avait dit son ami « je suis sûr que tu t'y amusera... » Foutaises! On ne pouvait pas s'amuser à un COCKTAIL qui servait de repaire aux milliardaires imbus d'eux même aux titres ronflants et aux journalistes qui s'agitaient fébrilement, écoutant les pérorations de tous les artistes « en vue » du moment. Alors, c'est accroché au buffet comme s'il s'agissait de sa seule chance de survie que Harry affrontait bravement la situation...

Voyant son soit-disant copain parlant à une présentatrice tété pétillante qui l'avait accueilli dans son émission la semaine auparavant, Harry étouffa un juron et envoya valser rageusement sa dernière proie (une pauvre crevette ananas-mayo qui n'avait rien demandé au peuple) en s'exclamant « Foutue soirée! Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû le croire Tu vas t'amuser! Tu parles, attends un peu que je t'y reprennes, mon vieux! »

Une voix froide aux accents moqueurs lui fit perdre le fil de ses jérémiades acérées. Une voix un peu trop familière... dire qu'il pensait que le soirée ne pouvait pas être plus déplaisant qu'elle ne l'était déjà...

« Alors, Potter, on rumine tout seul maintenant? J'ai toujours su que tu serais plus à ta place dans un asile d'aliénés que dans la cocktail partie d'un grand ponte de la photo artistique... Je ne me trompais pas, comme je peux le constater... »

« Malfoy! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?! Je te croyais en prison ferme depuis longtemps... Dans quels genre d'histoires sordides trempes-tu ces temps-ci? Fraude? Meurtre crapuleux? Usurpation d'identité? Bien que je pencherais plutôt pour la deuxième solution, je suppose que devrais avoir plutôt besoin de la troisième... »

« Saches, Potter, que le seul meurtre que je pourrais commettre sans scrupules serait le tien, et puis, je n'ai pas besoin d'usurper l'identité de mon prochain... Tu me déçoit, Potter. Tu sais bien que mon nom est un des plus craints du côté moldu de la frontière... Et puis, je ne suis pas le genre à changer de nom pour pouvoir fuir mon passé et le monde qui fût mien pendant toutes ces années par la même occasion... »

« Salaud! Tu ne sais rien de ma vie! Je t'interdit de me juger comme ça! Tu ne sais rien! »

« Exact, Potter, pas que le sujet m'intéresse, d'ailleurs... Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, pourvu que ce soit très loin de la mienne! Et puis, pourquoi te soucierais-tu de ce que je pense de toi?! Je te juge si je le veux, après tout, c'est toujours celui qui fuit qui est-en tord, n'est-ce pas? Moi, je suis resté auprès de mes proches malgré tout ce que contenait mon « patrimoine familial » Je n'ai pas a avoir honte de mes actes. Toi si. Tu as lâchement abandonné tes amis, tes proches, ton monde! Mais tu n'a apparemment pas plus ta place ici qu'ailleurs... Alors pourquoi ne me ficherais tu donc pas la paix pour une fois dans ta vie? »

Harry chercha une réplique qui puisse clouer le bec de son vieil ennemi, mais rien. Il lui jeta juste un regard noir alors que le blond, qui s'était tourné vers le buffet empilait avec nonchalance de la salade d'avocat avec un petit sourire d'auto satisfaction.

Harry aurait tellement voulu lui dire quelque chose de cruel, pour lui faire mal autant qu'il souffrait, quelque chose de tellement blessant qu'il laisserait Drago Malfoy sans voix et en larmes.

Comme toujours dans ses situations, aucune réponde correcte ne lui vint à l'esprit, et il ne put que bégayer d'incompréhensibles jurons sous le regard moqueur du serpentard, alors qu'il était lui-même bien plus blessé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu par les mots acides et cruels du blond.

Il repensa à son mystérieux inconnu de l'informatique. Qu'aurait-il répondu à ces phrases venimeuses? Aurait-il regretté ses propos ensuite? Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de quoi, lui même ne se sentirait probablement jamais mal d'avoir parlé durement à Drago malfoy, qui, de toute façon, de possédait pas assez de place dans sa cage thoracique pour un coeur. Comme toues les Malfoys. Il voyait très bien les générations de Malfoys se suivre, avec des héritiers si semblables les uns aux autres. Si parfaits et si froids dans le même temps. Il ne sut pourquoi, mais s'imaginer son ennemi dans ce sinistre tableau lui serra la coeur.

Pourtant les yeux du dernier des Malfoys semblaient lui envoyer des « Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ». Et dire que c'est lui-même, Harry Potter premier du nom, qui avait commencé les hostilités! Quelle honte! Dans quelques heures, alors il trouverait probablement les mots justes pour remettre le prétentieux à sa place, mais il doutait que le blond attende jusque là sa sentence juste pour son bon plaisir...

Tout concentré sur sa répartie, ou plutôt dans le cas présent son absence hallucinante de répartie, Harry n'avait pas remarqué que le blond avait fini de se servir. Avec les mets les plus luxueux du buffet.

En voilà un qui ne changeait pas d'un pouce. Harry détestait cette manie qu'avait le blond de prendre toujours ce qui était le mieux sans se sorcier des autres. Il s'énerva quand le serpentard commença à racler le caviar amassé autour d'un malheureux cake salé.

Il pris une cuillère et la plongea directement dans l'assiette du blond pour remettre le caviar sur le plat. Le blond le regarda faire, le sourcil levé pour finir par demander d'une voix polaire :

« Que crois-tu être en train de faire, exactement, Potter? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Drago attrapa sa main, pour arrêter cette écatombe dans son caviar adoré. Ils frissonnèrent d'un seul homme avant de repousser violemment la main de l'autre comme s'ils s'étaient brulés.

« Quelle sensation... désagréable, oui, c'est ça : désagréable au possible! » pensa tout de suite Harry sans réaliser que mentir ne servait à rien si le tout restait de toute façon dans sa petite tête...

Il cracha au visage de Drago que ce caviar allait avec le cake, et que s'il en voulait en prendre, il fallait prendre du cake.

Du point de vue du blond, le survivant lui courrait sérieusement sur le haricot. Il pris la cuillère de service et pris un morceau de cake de la taille d'une dragée surprise de Berthie Crochue avant de prendre la cuillère pleine de caviar tenait toujours dans sa main et de la mettre rapidement dans sa bouche.

Alors que Harry prenait une expression éhontée, Drago lui remis la cuillère dans la main pour aller s'incruster dans une conversation moins fatigante, mais ce fût sans compter l'arrivée d'un espèce d'hystérique qui lui sauta presque dessus en arrivant. Il avait l'air d'un lèche botte invétéré, et avait compris qu'il y gagnerait grandement à être présenté à Drago. « Qui est il dans la vie de Harry? » se demanda t-il en haussant un sourcil tandis que le nouvel arrivant demanda à Harry comment est-ce qu'il avait bien pût connaitre le prince de la finance...

Il ajouta en direction de Drago avec un clin d'oeil qu'il aurait bien voulu garder Harry enfermé chez eux, mais que celui ci n'avait pas voulu.

Drago envoya un regard goguenard alors qu'il était en fait profondément remué. Tout le monde savait que le survivant était bon pour se coltiner la belette femelle toute sa vie! Harry grogna, captant ainsi à nouveau l'attention de Drago, tandis que son apparemment-petit-ami lui aisait une espèce de remarque du regard j'essaie-de-faire-le-mignon-pour-que-tu-me-présente-dans-les-règles-à-Drago-Malfoy. Harry ne semblait pas ravi par cette perspective, mais au grand étonnement de Drago, qui commençait tout juste à s'amuser de la situation, il présenta vaguement Drago comme un camarade de classe avant de présenter son petit ami en tant que journaliste, ce qui fait hausser les sourcils du blond pendant que Harry finissait la présentation par un « Gérémy Lanfeust ».

Le journaliste tendit sa main avec conviction pour serrer celle de Drago. Drago considéra cette main tendue avec dédain pendant quelques secondes avant de croiser deux orbes vertes furieuses qui lui lançaient des éclairs. Les éclairs cédèrent place à la surprise lorsque Drago tendis sa main docilement. Il ne savait lui-même pas pourquoi il avait fait une chose pareille. Toujours était-il qu'il ne voulait pas trop réfléchir sur le pourquoi du comment. Cette réaction impromptue le dérangeait trop pour ce qu'elle était : une simple poignée de main...

Ledit Gérémy enchaina sur cette échange tendu en disant sur un ton proche de la plainte qu'il avait bien de la chance, que lui ne connaissait rien au passé de son Harry. Le regard du blond se fit plus froid encore. Comment pouvait-il penser avoir le droit de s'infiltrer ainsi dans la vie du brun? Leur passé à tous les deux était assez douloureux pour mérité de reposer en paix dans leurs mémoires. Etait-ce pour cela que le brun avait fui? Ils l'avaient tous cherché, mais à présent, il se sentait si stupide avec ses reproches et ses contradictions... Il dit évasivement que ce n'était pas très intéressant, que leur scolarité avait été lambda, qu'ils n'étaient pas très proches sans pour autant être ennemis. Autant dire que ces trois derniers éléments étaient aussi faux les uns que les autres. C'est ce mélange d'animosité et de proximité qui avait rendu leur relation si étrange et mouvementée. Quand au fait que leur scolarité ait été lambda, c'était tout bonnement le pire mensonge de tous les temps... Il croisa le regard de remerciement d'Harry et en fut troublé. Il grogna suffisamment bas à Harry pour ne pas que Gérémy entende qu'il faisait ça uniquement parce qu'il devait protéger le secret du monde de la magie, tout en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas à cause de cela qu'il avait parlé ainsi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le regard de reconnaissance de Harry lui paraissait infiniment plus dangereux que son regard enflammé de colère.

Il décida ensuite qu'il avait assez été poli et qu'il pouvait finir son assiette avec le photographe célèbre en question avant de partir. Il le dit comme ça l'air de rien, sachant d'avance que Harry ne viendrait pas. Il n'avait pas prévu que laglu-Gérémy allait venir, lui. Il lui demanda avec empressement s'il pouvait faire les présentations avec son hôte, Drago accepta dans un élan de bonté (ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, franchement...) et se tourna vers Harry, qui refusa poliment la rencontre, mais qui dit à Gérémy de ne pas s'en faire pour lui, qu'il était seulement fatigué, et qu'il allait rentrer se coucher. Gérémy aquiessa et dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie que, de toute façon, Harry n'était pas quelqu'un d'assez important pour que le maitre ne prête attention à son absence... Plaisanterie que Drago gouta peu. Comment pouvait-on dire une chose pareille au survivant, alors que celui-ci avait consacré sa vie à sauver les moldus? Il serra les dents et vit Harry hocher la tête, un peu gêné. Il se rendit alors compte que c'est son comportement qui le gênait.

Décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre, il fit un sourire goguenard à Harry pour cacher ses émotions, attrapa un Gérémy ravi par la manche pour le trainer vers le maitre de la soirée.

Lorsque, arrivé à destination, Drago tourna la tête, Harry n'était plus là, et la porte de sortie se fermait lentement.

Objet: Vous ne devinerez jamais!

à: London175

de: Shopboy

Je crois être maudis. Sérieusement. Si je vous dit que c'est précisément en restant loin de chez moi que je suis tombé sur l'être que je voulais le moins croiser sur cette fichue planète?

Je dois dire que j'ai été pitoyable jusqu'au bout... mon manque chronique de répartie n'a pas arrangé les choses, et je me suis demandé plusieurs fois ce que vous auriez répondu à ma place. Vous qui avez de la répartie, ne pourriez-vous pas m'enseigner comment clouer de bec de quelqu'un? Lui aussi a la répartie facile et blessante, mais lui, contrairement à vous, ne semble pas du tout s'en soucier. On dirait qu'il n'a pas de coeur. J'ai été fou de croire, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant qu'il puisse en avoir un, et qu'il puisse battre pour moi. Pas qu'il m'intéresse, mais il avait l'air plus humain alors...

Je suis tellement bête que j'en pleurerais presque. Je me suis fait des idées, comme toujours, et je n'ai rien pu répondre à ses insultes ...comme toujours...

Et puis alors... c'était étrange, il était étrange. D'un coup, il a agit de manière bizarre, et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en penser, et je me demande si ce serait une bonne chose d'avoir à le croiser dans la rue. Peut-être que je ferais mieux de tout simplement déménager?

Qu'en pensez-vous?

Moi, je crois que je sis un peu perdu. Je me sent triste et faible. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit, toutes ses paroles cruelles étaient d'autant plus blessantes qu'il avait en partie raison. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'aimerais être comme Elisabeth, dans orgueil et préjugés, ne doutant pas d'elle sans preuve. Je vous conseille vraiment ce livre, même si il peut paraitre quelque peu creux de loin, je vous assure qu'il a su ravir mon coeur à tout jamais! Je ne pourrais vous en expliquer la cause de vive voix, pour cela vous devez lire le livre. Je pense qu'on a tous une bonne raison de tomber amoureux de Jane Austeen...

Bien à vous,

En espérant que votre journée s'est mieux déroulée que la mienne,

Shopboy

sujet : Vous aurez peine à le croire...mais je vous crois!

à : Shopboy

de : London175

De toute évidence, aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour les grandes rencontres! J'ai croisé quelqu'un qui m'avait exclu de force de sa vie après des années sans nouvelles.Vu les relations que nous entretenions, c'était un peu comme une rupture de couple... En réalité nos relations ont toujours étés étranges et cela ne datait pas de quelques jours...

Peut-être est-ce une bonne chose que vous ne parliez pas comme moi. J'ai été vindicatif, et, comme toujours je le regrette, mais les mots ne peuvent pas être retirés si facilement. Vous savez, cette personne, j'ai l'impression qu'elle fait ressortir ce que j'ai de pire en moi. Je suis vraiment cruel avec elle. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle est partie alors que je m'étais trop attaché à elle. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je ne saurais vous conseiller de partir pour éviter votre ami. Cette rencontre ne doit pas bouleversé votre vie, et j'essaierais d'en faire de même de mon côté. Il ne faut pas nous laisser abattre! Si vous ne l'avez pas vu depuis longtemps, il ne doit pas arriver dans votre vie avec ses gros souliers et pouvoir se croire permis de tout piétiner simplement parce qu'il vous connais!

Malgré tout, ne le jugez pas trop vite, moi-même je sais à quel point les mots cruels peuvent sortir vite de votre bouche sans que vous ne pensiez à mal. Peut-être regrette-til autant que moi les mots blessants qu'il profère? Je ne saurais le dire...

Sachez que je vais acheter votre livre demain. Je me demande ce que me réservent ces pages dont vous semblez fou... Cette Elisabeth, c'est l'héroïne du livre? Comment est-elle? C'est votre personnage préféré? N'oubliez pas que vous avez un avantage sur elle : elle est faites de papier, alors que vous êtres bien réel... Vivez votre vie au mieux en faisant tout pour que la fin du livre soit une fin heureuse et pleine de bonheur.

Amicalement,

En espérant que tout se passera au mieux avec votre ami,

London175.


End file.
